Unidos pela Lua
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Em uma noite de lua cheia, Tsuzuki se lembrava de tudo que sofreu nas mãos de Muraki. Porém não imaginava, que suas lágrimas pudessem atrair o alvo de seus pensamentos. Contem ESTUPRO!


**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei, infelizmente, não me pertence. Mas o Muraki é meu e ai de quem discordar!

Meus mais sinceros e emocionados agradecimentos para a Akari-chan, que betou essa fic e puxou minha orelha até ela se tornar o que é agora!

Atenção: Contem Estupro e é, praticamente, PWP! Se não se sente confortavel com isso, por-favor, clique no botão de voltar lá em cima ou no "X" vermelho ali em cima, no canto direito da tela.

**Unidos pela lua.**

Observava a imensa lua prateada no céu, sentando na varanda do belo jardim de sua casa, seus olhos úmidos e o rosto marcado por lagrimas. Já não havia mais nenhuma para chorar, porém seu coração continuava apertado dentro do peito. Aquela lua lhe lembrava o ser que torturava sua pós-vida, capaz das maiores maldades, sem escrúpulos, vil. Aquela gigantesca lua prateada lembrava lhe os olhos de seu algoz, em sua pureza pálida e no brilho bruxuleante, era como se ela devorasse seu espírito e o envolvesse em agonia.

Ele não aparecera mais após aquele ultimo encontro, após o dia em que Touda foi invocado, mas sua ausência era ainda mais ameaçadora. Afinal, ninguém poderia prever qual seria o próximo passo daquele louco, qual seria sua próxima crueldade.

Isso torturava Tsuzuki de maneira enlouquecedora.

Estava lá, sozinho em sua residência e perdido em pensamentos, quando sentiu um toque frio, sobre seu robe de seda negro. Um arrepio de terror percorreu toda sua espinha ao reconhecer o cheiro daquele homem, uma mistura de ervas indefinidas. Ninguém sabia explicar a facilidade que aquele humano possuía de entrar no Chugocho, mas aquilo só demonstrava o poder dele, confirmado por todas as atrocidades que fora incapaz de impedi-lo cometer. Sentiu um novo arrepio ao ser envolvido por ele, não havia chance de fuga, reconhecia sua força como insuficiente, estava perdido, abraçado pela criatura mais maligna que já conhecera.

- Pensando em mim, Tsuzuki-san? – A voz grossa e suave, o mesmo tom de diversão sádica de sempre e seu nome sendo pronunciado com um falso respeito, não restava mais duvidas.

Saiu do abraço, se virando e encarando seriamente aquele homem, de vestes e cabelos tão pálidos quanto a neve, parecia um anjo e era o pior dos demônios, seu Lúcifer pessoal: Kazukataka Muraki.

- Como chegou aqui? – Sua voz era seca e fria, na medida do possível, para um shinigami realmente aterrorizado.

O doutor sorriu, um sorriso sarcástico e sem alegria.

- Você me chamou, Tsuzuki-san. – Sim, ele fazia questão de pronunciar seu nome, pois sabia o terror que acometia o shinigami moreno, todas às vezes.

- Do que esta falando?! –Sentia uma mistura de emoções, dor, raiva, desespero, temor e algo que não sabia identificar, tudo por aquele único homem.

Muraki se levantou e seguiu, tranqüilamente, em direção a ele, como um predador que se aproxima da presa e o shinigami quis correr, mas sentiu-se impossibilitado, aprisionado pelos olhos prateados de seu caçador.

Este dando um novo sorriso malicioso, ergueu uma das mãos, a levou ao rosto do moreno e tocou nos rastros úmidos, provocados pelas lagrimas, com os dedos. Antes de levá-los aos lábios, saboreado o gosto amargo. Tsuzuki fugiu, pulando da varanda para o chão do jardim, tremendo um pouco, buscando manter uma distancia segura.

- Não fuja, Tsuzuki-san. – no mesmo instante estava à frente do moreno, seu rosto a milímetros do dele. – Permita-me saborear as lagrimas que Tsuzuki-san derramou _por mim_. – Concluiu em um tom baixo e venenoso, antes de beijar uma das faces do moreno, que arregalou os olhos e tentou fugir, para encontrar-se preso pelas mãos de Muraki. – Não, não, Tsuzuki-san não vai fugir novamente, não depois de ter me chamado.

Concluiu, movimentando-se de forma a manter o shinigami ainda preso a ele, de costas para si e com os braços presos, atrás do corpo, depositou um beijo rápido no pescoço de Tsuzuki e mordiscou o lugar em seguida.

O shinigami se movimentou, aterrorizado tentando soltar-se e livrar-se do contato, ele gritava de medo.

- Solte-me Muraki! Eu não lhe chamei aqui!- Bradava enquanto se mexia. – Hum. – Gemeu de dor, ao ter seus braços mais pressionados junto às costas.

O humano mordeu lhe na união do ombro direito com o pescoço, forte, lambendo o lugar em seguida e saboreando o gosto de sangue. Passou a segurar os dois pulsos do shinigami com apenas uma das mãos, enquanto outra seguiu, lentamente, para frente do corpo moreno, entrando pela fresta do robe de seda e encontrando um dos mamilos, já ereto pelo nervosismo do shinigami, junto ao ar da noite. Tsuzuki ainda se debatida, buscando fugir, Muraki não parecia se importar, enquanto se dedicava as caricias, como se não houvesse resistência.

- Acalme-se, Tsuzuki-san, será melhor para você mesmo, não quero te machucar... _ainda não_. – O moreno pode sentir o sorriso cruel que o doutor dava ao murmurar essas palavras de encontro ao seu pescoço, que era beijado, mordido e chupado, de forma forte e que com certeza deixaria marcas.

- Pa... Pare! – Já se sentia fraco, rendido a força superior daquele homem, suspirando e tentando controlar os efeitos daqueles carinhos em seu corpo.

- Você não quer que eu pare, você me chamou aqui. – Repetiu, beliscando o mamilo um pouco mais forte, causando alguma dor, sorriu a um novo gemido.

- Muraki, você esta louco! Eu nunca lhe chamei! – Tsuzuki continuava gritando, desesperado, sem forças para reagir aquele abuso, em duvida se realmente queria resistir.

- Chamou sim, Tsuzuki-san. – Seguiu até a orelha do moreno e mordiscou o nódulo, antes de prosseguir, sussurrando. – Foi você que derramou lagrimas para lua, pensando em mim... Não percebe? A Lua nos une, nós, que somos seres da noite, estamos ligados pela lua. – concluiu, passeando a mão pelo tórax de Tsuzuki, até encontrar o outro mamilo e começar a tratá-lo com o mesmo cuidado, que ao primeiro.

Tsuzuki gemia de dor, ou queria acreditar que fosse, enquanto se mexia, buscando se libertar sem sucesso.

- Não, não... – Murmurava, tentando repelir as palavras do outro.

- Sim, sim, Tsuzuki-san. – Uma nova mordida, agora depositada na nuca, ele lambia o lugar, para aliviar a dor de mais uma marca, era quase irritante, as marcas sumiam rápido de mais naquele corpo. – Nós somos iguais e devemos ficar juntos. – Tsuzuki estava paralisado, tremendo enquanto sentia aquela mão atrevida escorregar por dentro de seu robe, já meio solto pelas caricias, seguindo para uma região perigosa. – Nós somos os descentes das trevas e a lua é a aliança de nossa união! – Concluiu.

Em seguida, tornou a virar o Shinigami para si e, aproveitando-se da surpresa, abriu totalmente o robe, podendo admirar o corpo de Tsuzuki por inteiro, uma vez que este nada usava por baixo, seus olhos brilharam ao constatar o quão excitado o outro estava.

Envergonhado e assustado, o shinigami buscou afastar-se do doutor e fechar o hobe, mas foi impedido, novamente, pelas mãos de Muraki. Rapidamente, um braço envolveu sua cintura nua e o outro circundou suas costas, com a mão apoiada em sua nuca, Tsuzuki sentiu-se uma donzela, nos braços do vilão malvado. Muraki sorriu.

- Você não pode fugir, Tsuzuki-san.

Como se para provar suas palavras, apertou mais a mão que estava na cintura do moreno, fazendo o gemer, essa seria mais uma marca, inclinou seu rosto em direção ao dele e uniu seus lábios. Uma corrente elétrica, de pânico e excitação, percorreu todo o corpo do shinigami com aquele simples contato e foi difícil engolir o gemido ao ter seu corpo nu grudado no de Muraki, que ainda estava com todas as vestes intactas.

Sentiu os lábios finos do médico se abrirem e a língua acariciar sua boca com força, exigindo passagem, tentou resistir, mas a mão em sua nuca puxou alguns fios de cabelo, quando gritou pela dor, teve sua boca tomada na hora, com fúria.

A língua do humano parecia preencher sua boca inteira, tornando ate difícil respirar, enquanto explorava cada canto secreto da cavidade úmida, enroscava sua língua, buscando reação. Tsuzuki não conseguia livrar-se aquele ataque inesperado, demorou a recuperar a consciência e, quando o fez, mordeu o lábio inferior do doutor.

-Hummm... – Gemeu, parecendo realmente deliciado com a agressão. – Não me provoque, Tsuzuki-san.

Assustado, o moreno retornou as tentativas de fuga. Muraki riu, lambendo o sangue que escorreu do ferimento em sua boca e seguindo com beijos pelo pescoço de Tsuzuki, descendo pelo tórax, beijou lhe o mamilo esquerdo, circundando-o com a língua rapidamente, antes de depositar um beijo forte sobre seu coração, forçando-o a engolir um novo gemido, enquanto voltava lutar por liberdade.

- Não resista mais, Tsuzuki-san, você não poderá fugir. – Murmurava o doutor, enquanto forçava o corpo moreno a deitar no solo.

O sorriso sádico cresceu ao notar o olhar aterrorizado de Tsuzuki, murmurou um encantamento e o shinigami sentiu como se seus braços estivessem atados ao lado do corpo.

Rindo, desfrutando o prazer de ouvir os gemidos e súplicas do outro, Muraki deslizou uma das mãos para entre as coxas do moreno, apreciando o calor e a textura daquela pele. Enquanto seus lábios passeavam pelo tórax levemente definido, marcando a pele pálida e provocando os mamilos mais um pouco.

- Não, não... NÃO! – Tsuzuki ainda buscava fugir dos ataques, quando sentiu aquela mão tocar lhe onde mais necessitava e menos queria.

Ofegou e quase engasgou com saliva, quando sentiu o primeiro movimento de sobe e desce ser feito em seu membro, o médico lhe sorria, divertido com sua fraqueza.

- Lindo, lindo Tsuzuki-san. – Tornou a murmurar, enquanto voltava a agradável tarefa de beijar seu abdômen, provocando cócegas e arrepios.

A boca parou sobre seu umbigo, onde depositou um beijo especial, mordiscando as bordas e penetrando o pequeno espaço com a língua, mesmo mordendo os lábios, foi impossível esconder o prazer que a caricia lhe dera.

- Como Tsuzuki-san é sensível. – continuava a provocação, assoprando a pele molhada e gerando novos arrepios.

- Pare, por favor Muraki, pare! – Mas a voz chorosa parecia apenas excitar mais o doutor.

- Você não quer que eu pare, Tsuzuki-san, porque se nega isso? – Perguntou, a mão parada no membro do outro, com o polegar rodeando a glande e espalhando o liquido suavemente.

- Argh... – Qualquer resposta ficou entalada na garganta de tsuzuki, com os movimentos do outro.

Restava ao médico desfrutar daquele corpo frágil. Descendo a boca pela virilha, depositando um beijo ao lado membro e continuando o caminho para as coxas do shinigami, onde pretendia criar novas marcas, saboreando a pele quente de seu objeto de desejo.

Tsuzuki estava rendido, lágrimas silenciosas escorriam do canto de seus olhos, enquanto seu corpo ficava imóvel aceitando todos os abusos do outro. O que mais doía, era o fato de estar sentindo prazer com aqueles toques, com aquelas mãos, sabia ser errado, mas era tão bom.

As mordidas e apertões em suas coxas pararam e muraki se levantou, soltando sua ereção, um suspiro de protesto não pode ser contido. Ele continuava sorrindo, como se de frente ao seu prato favorito, Tsuzuki sentiu um arrepio com a comparação.

As mãos deslizaram pelas laterais de seu corpo, impulsionando-o, até que Muraki estivesse completamente por cima do Shinigami, as roupas arranhavam a pele nua. Mas, mesmo sobre a calça social, Tsuzuki era capas de sentir a rigidez do médico e, queria crer que os arrepios sentidos eram de medo.

- Meu belo shinigami. – começou ele, seus olhos frente a frente, suas bocas roçando uma na outra, a voz suave envolta em um prazer sádico. – Preste atenção, isso pode ser bastante doloroso para você, apenas relaxe.

Não conseguiu entender do que Muraki falava, ate este se levantar, ainda entre suas pernas e começar por retirar o sobretudo branco. Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo desafivelar o cinto e arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo baixando a calça, ainda mais ao ver o que lhe esperava.

- Pare, já chega! – Gritava, não queria de forma alguma que aquele ato fosse até o fim, precisava acreditar que não queria.

Já Muraki, rindo, voltou a baixar-se e engatinhou sobre o corpo do shinigami, voltando a colocar suas faces frente a frente.

- Relaxe, Tsuzuki-san. – Nem nessa hora a ironia fugia de sua voz, o sufixo "san" servia para demonstrar todo o seu divertimento com a cena. – Ou isso pode ser muito doloroso.

Concluiu, mordendo o lábio inferior ao acariciar o próprio membro, seus olhos brilhavam com luxuria para sua presa. Levou a mão, com dois dedos erguidos até os lábios de Tsuzuki.

- Você escolhe o quanto de dor irá sentir. – O sorriso em seu rosto fez Tsuzuki engasgar e virar o rosto, negando o que lhe era pedido. – masoquista. – murmuro, aumentando o sorriso.

Levou os mesmos dois dedos até o meio das pernas do moreno e os guiou para o local ainda escondido deste, tateou tranqüilamente em busca do lugar procurado, enquanto segurava a cintura do shinigami com o outro braço.

- Pare, pare Muraki! – Gritava, já sem esperanças, não havia ninguém por perto, seus selos estavam guardados longe de si, era o fim, gemeu ao sentir-se tocado em seu ponto mais intimo.

- Agora, não se mexa muito, poderá se ferir antes do tempo.

Sem nunca perder o controle, Muraki acariciou a entrada com a ponta do dedo médio, rodeando o locar e iniciando uma força delicada, para penetrá-lo, forçou uma, duas, três, vezes até cansar-se da brincadeira e definitivamente empurrar o dedo, até a metade, para dentro daquele corpo. Não havia forças para Tsuzuki gritar contra aquela invasão, só lhe restava os gemidos estrangulados e as lágrimas salgadas.

- Shhh. – Fez o doutor, continuando as investidas dentro daquele corpo, enquanto lambia as lagrimas do shinigami com aparente carinho. – a escolha foi sua, certo? – A pergunta continha sarcasmo e excitação enquanto ele continuava abrindo caminho naquele corpo apertado, ainda com um único dedo, girando-o e dilatando o anel. – Vou te dar um presente.

Sussurrou, rente ao ouvido do shinigami, a respiração quente provocando cócegas, antes de descer os lábios por todo o corpo moreno, até encontrar sua área mais necessitada. Deu uma leve lambida na glande, sorrindo ao ouvir um gemido fraco, continuou lambendo todo o membro, circulando o corpo com a língua e dando leves mordidas na ponta, saboreado o sabor daquele pedaço de Tsuzuki. Retirou o dedo que preparava aquele corpo em seco e uniu o outro, forçando a entrada dos dois, inteiros, ao mesmo tempo em que engoliu a ereção do shinigami.

Um gemido sôfrego e alto saltou da garganta do moreno e não havia como saber se era pela dor da invasão ou pelo prazer de ter seu membro engolfado naquela umidade quente, que o sugava como se desejasse sugar sua vida por ali. Envolto em sensações muito fortes, que fugiam do controle por mais que ele se recusasse a aceitá-las e senti-las, via-se perto de explodir quando teve seu membro solto abruptamente.

- Esta mais alegre, Tsuzuki-san? – Estava ofegante pelo esforço, os olhos prateados enevoados pelo desejo.

O shinigami era incapaz de responder, tão ou mais ofegante, rendido pela força de seu adversário, derrotado pelos desejos de seu próprio corpo. Retirou os dedos de dentro de sua presa e levou aos próprios lábios, repetindo os movimentos que fazia no outro há poucos instantes. Quando já se encontravam bem úmidos, tornou a usá-los da tarefa de preparar a invasão, lubrificando o canal.

- Você sentirá tudo que sempre desejou e, depois de hoje, nunca mais ninguém será capaz de satisfazê-lo. – falou de forma possessiva, sorrindo pelos gemidos incontidos do moreno.

Não encontrando resistência, Muraki abriu mais as pernas de sua presa, retirando os dedos da entrada já preparada e posicionando seu próprio membro ali. Sorriu, ao ver o tom dos olhos de Tsuzuki, sombrios pela derrota, brilhantes por lágrimas e excitação. Sem mais se conter, penetrou inteiro naquele corpo, com uma única estocada.

Seu gemido deliciado foi acompanhado pelo grito rouco de dor do outro.

- Perfeito, você é perfeito, Tsuzuki-san! – Falava deliciado, encaixando-se melhor naquele corpo apertado e tão difícil de penetrar.

Gemia, dando algumas risadas sádicas, enquanto violava aquele corpo abandonado em suas mãos. Era prazeroso ouvir os gemidos sufocados de Tsuzuki, que estava entregue.

Passou um dos braços pelas costas do shinigami, erguendo o suficiente para poder beijá-lo, selou novamente seus lábios, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e capturando o membro de Tsuzuki com a outra mão. Beijava seus lábios, suas bochechas e bebia suas lagrimas, nada parecia mais deliciosamente sádico. Essa dança durou vários minutos, enquanto os gemidos do shinigami se transformavam e não podiam mais ser contidos, arranhando a garganta de seu dono.

- Meu... – Gemia, no ouvido do moreno. – Nunca se esqueça a quem você pertence, Tsuzuki! – concluiu, dando uma ultima estocada mais firme, mais funda e se derramando dentro do corpo do outro.

Continuou estocando o membro do shinigami ate este vir em sua mão, mantendo seus corpos abraçados até o fim.

- Delicioso. – Disse, observando o gozo que encharcava sua mão, antes de levar o indicador à boca e sentir o sabor de sua presa. – simplesmente delicioso. – concluiu, selando mais uma vez seus lábios nos do outro.

Por fim, soltou o de seu abraço e se divertiu ao ver o shinigami indo ao chão, ofegante e envergonhado, por ter chegado tão longe sendo abusado por ele.

Permaneceu com o sorriso, enquanto ajeitava suas roupas e recolocava seu sobretudo.

- Eu vou embora, Tsuzuki-san. – Falou, inesperadamente, sorrindo o sorriso de sempre. Estalou os dedos e Tsuzuki pode sentir seus braços soltos novamente. - mas assim que desejar me ver basta olhar para lua. – terminou, enquanto ainda devorava o corpo do shinigami com os olhos.

Logo, envolto por penas brancas, como o anjo caído que era, ele desapareceu.

Tsuzuki deitou no chão de terra do jardim, com novas lagrimas correndo por seu rosto, olhando para a imensa lua, que agora estava vermelha.

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Ola a todos e a todas,

Obrigado por lerem a minha primeira fic de Yami no Matsuei, é realmente difícil escrever com eles, mas eu simplesmente amo esse anime e já passava da hora de escrever sobre ele.

Quem me conhece sabe o quanto essa história demorou pra ser postada. XD

Espero que tenham gostado,

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime!

Publicada 2/04/2009


End file.
